1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable arm assembly for a chair including an adjustable chair arm having a detent actuator to be manually depressed so that the elevation of the chair arm can be selectively adjusted relative to the chair seat to suit the needs and comfort of one who is seated on the chair.
2. Background Art
Whether it be a home or office chair, the opposing arms that are commonly associated with such chairs are typically fixed in place. That is to say, the chair arms are connected to opposite sides of the seat and/or to the back rest of the chair so that the elevation of the arms relative to the seat is not adjustable. In cases where one seated on the chair is very tall or a small child, it may be desirable to have the ability to adjust the position of the arms of the chair in order to better accommodate the arm of the occupant. In other words, by being able to raise or lower the chair arms, the comfort of one seated on the chair could be advantageously enhanced, regardless of his height. Therefore, it would be desirable to have access to a chair having arms that may be quickly, easily and selectively adjusted between a range of elevations to meet the needs of the user.